


Softverse: The Accident

by Oh_DAMNeron



Series: Softverse AU [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache in a sense, Dilliam - Freeform, M/M, Tw: car accidents mentioned, a headcanon I came up with in a discord chat and it’s taken over my life, soft!Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron
Summary: Damien is away on a business trip, he ends up in a car crash. Author is bad at summaries.





	Softverse: The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a Modern AU and before Damien was Mayor.

Pain, oh so much pain, is what awaited for Damien in the land of the living. Slowly his eyes opened to the blinding light of a hospital room. Someone was leaning over his stretcher.  
"Will..." he managed to croak before the pain in his jaw set in fully. He tried to lift his hands to his jaw only to be restrained, and in more pain.  
"Mister Goldhart, Please don't move." Said a feminine voice.  
Not William? Damien thought to himself, thoroughly disappointed that his own boyfriend wouldn't show up at the hospital.  
He would have to have a chat to him when he showed up, or got discharged. Whichever came first.  
"Where...sss... Wil-" pain spiked with every syllable.  
"Mister Goldhart we are trying to contact Mister Ford. As soon as we have him we we'll get him for you." The nurse explained sharply, slowly cleaning Damien's cuts and grazes.  
Ever so slowly, Damien began to lose consciousness again. He didn't know if it was from whatever he was drugged up and delirious on, or the pain that he still felt though the pain killers.  
The next day he was patched up. He had apparently been in a bad car accident, his leg had got crushed and he had to get it cast. He's also broken a few ribs, a couple of them being from CPR. They were keeping him for a day longer to make sure he didn't have a brain injury.  
His jaw ached, but the strong painkillers helped that. Which was a good thing for whenever the nurse asked how he was feeling.  
Once the delusion from the upped dosage of the painkillers wore off that day, he realised that he was hundreds of miles away from William. He felt bad for wondering why Will wasn't with him right now as there was no possible way he could be. Damien had an overwhelming feeling of longing. He longed to be at home, on the mend in Williams arms and comfortable sweaters. He felt stinging in his eyes.  
An hour after lunch, Damien's phone began to buzz beside him. Using all his energy he reached over to pick it up. He smiled at the caller ID.  
Answering the phone, he was met with a very very loud noise, which just happened to sound like William.  
"-What possessed you to even be in that car! You could've gotten seriously hurt! I mean you already are, but you could've been worse off!"  
Damien was forced to move the phone from his ear because his head was beginning to spin with the noise.  
"Damien, I told you I had a bad feeling about this trip, I told you didn't I, but no, you just had to go didn't you! And see what happened! Please Damien you have to listen to me sometimes, I have to take care of you! That's what boyfriends are for!"  
Damien just smiled softly at the sound of William's voice. "Will..." he whispered, he throat hurt too much to talk loudly."  
"I mean seriously Damien you could've been killed-"  
"Will..." Damien tried to get his attention.  
"I... I don't want to lose you." The man's voice dropped to a whisper, as if unsure of the answer, "Are you okay, Damien."  
Taking a deep breath, trying to prepare himself to talk. "A bit deaf, and in a lot of pain. But I'm alive..." after a moment of relieved silence, Damien added, "I love you William..."  
"I love you too... so m-much..." He choked on a sob half way though the words. That was the first of many. "I-I was just s-so worried you'd b-been badly hurt and w-when I got the call I just k-knew..." sniffling could be heard over the line.  
"Will please you're going to make me cry too..." Damien gritted his teeth as much as he could without pain, biting back the emotions.  
"I need you h-home right now... I d-dont care what the doctors say. I need you right h-here..."  
"They're sending me home s-soon... I'll be h-home soon, sweetheart..." Damien swiped at his wet face.  
There was more relieved crying being heard. And then quiet mutterings if reassurances and the constant "I love you..." from both of the men.  
Damien and William chatted for a few more hours. Damien's voice was hoarse a few minutes in, and it was agony to talk by the third hour.  
The day came and went at an agonisingly slow pace. His doctor joined him in his room many times to do checkups. Damien wasn't feeling talkative at all, his throat was killing him. Hospital food was horrible but he forced it down in hopes that it would give him strength to get home quicker. The chemical smell in the hospital air was not something he'd miss.  
When he finally god discharged, the man he was working with on the business trip had collected all his stuff and had called a cab for them to send Damien to the airport. He was going to stay behind and finish up the final paperwork.  
The plane flight was one of the most mind numbing experiences he's had. He was so antsy to get him to William that he couldn't sleep or watch the olden time tv show that was on. It was one nobody had ever heard of. As per usual. He pulled out his phone and headphones and decided to listen to the playlist labeled, Him. It consisted of William humming and singing. It sounded like home.  
Landing was always the most intriguing part of any flight, but this time he had the added incentive of the love of his life waiting there for him.  
When he finally landed, got his luggage, and walked out to the pick up area, helped by crutches, he met the view he had been waiting days for.  
William.  
The man bolted up to Damien and brought him into a strong embrace. Using one arm to lean on the crutch, Damien used the other to hold his love. After a moment, William broke away and smashed his lips into Damien's. He melted into the kiss instantly feeling at home. He knew there would be people watching, but did he care? Not a bit.  
Damien managed to catch a nap on the ride home. His cast made sleeping funny in any situation but he managed to find a somewhat comfortable position. He fell asleep to the slow, steady rhythm of William's thumb rubbing the back of his hand and the soft humming.  
When they arrived home, by some power, William carried Damien inside. He set him down on their bed and went to get more comfortable clothes. He came back with a sweater and some baggy tracksuit pants that would fit over the cast. William helped him change into all of that and then went to retrieve his luggage from the car.  
By the time he had got back, Damien had passed out, curled up on the bed. Will quietly set the luggage aside and climbed into the bed with Damien. He was already in comfortable clothing.  
Snuggled up to Damien, said man nosed his head under Williams neck, subconsciously trying to get as close as possible.  
Although he hadn't been tired before now, William instantly fell asleep with Damien, his one and true love in his arms. 

They couldn't be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of Soft!Damien/Soft!Dilliam works! It’s a headcanon that i came up with in a discord group chat and it has comepletely taken over my life. I’ve written another fic that is over double the length of this one, that will be up when I next get the chance, so soon.  
> I really do hope you enjoy and I’m sorry for any spelling mistakes or writing inaccuracies, this was rushed on the day and I’m trying to get it uploaded, I’ll go back and edit it if anyone finds some!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
